


Монстр во мне

by Yallen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Эмма пытается справиться с тем, что сотворила, будучи Темной.





	Монстр во мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The monster in me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589406) by [booklover4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva). 



Она смотрела на стекающую по пальцам кровь и чувствовала, как в горле начинает пузыриться смех; карие глаза невидяще смотрели на нее с земли, а на лице его застыла маска ужаса. Услышав чей-то всхлип позади, она обернулась, приветствуя гостя улыбкой вымазанных в крови губ. Она вся была залита ею, ощущала, как кровь впитывается в кожу, окрашивая ее в красный цвет, и ей это нравилось.

Крик сорвался с губ человека, застывшего в дверях, и в этот раз она рассмеялась. И чем громче был крик, тем безумней она хохотала, когда они бросились к жертве, лихорадочно ища пульс.

— Что ты наделала?! — прозвучал вопрос, они развернулись, и она впервые увидела их лица. Она потрясенно умолкла, когда зеленые глаза уставились на нее с неприкрытой ненавистью.

Внезапно вздрогнув, она обнаружила, что смотрит на залитую кровью версию самой себя: недобрый блеск в глазах, изогнутые в хищной улыбке губы и светлые волосы, небрежно откинутые за спину.

— Лишь то, о чем ты просила меня, Эмма, — ответила другая она. Боль пронзила Эмму при взгляде на изломанное тело сына.  
— Все равно ты никогда его не хотела, ты бросила его, словно мусор, но стоило лишь осознать, что он кому-то нужен, и ты тут же захотела его назад, — продолжила Темная Эмма, насмехаясь над плачущей собой.  
— Я любила его! Я никогда не просила об этом, никогда этого не хотела, — закричала она на темную версию себя.

Темная Эмма беззаботно хихикнула.

— Конечно же ты желала этого и попросила об этом в тот же момент, как тебе отдали кинжал. Это ты, Эмма, настоящая ты, я лишь указала тебе верный путь.

Темная Эмма исчезла, и на ее месте появилось зеркало, и она увидела себя, покрытую кровью и безумно улыбающуюся. За ее спиной вилась дорожка из трупов: Дэвид и Снежка застыли, сжимая в объятьях малыша Нила, словно и после смерти пытаясь защитить его, Генри лежал там же, где его оставила Темная, тело Руби валялось искромсанное, словно на нее напал дикий зверь… Там были и другие, почти все, кого она знала. Доктор Хоппер, Ворчун, Голубая фея и Робин — все они лежали на полу разлагающиеся, изуродованные почти до неузнаваемости.

— Любуешься делом рук своих? — из-за двери раздался голос Регины, и Эмма с надеждой обернулась к ней.  
— Слава Богу, Регина. Ты должна помочь мне, прошу, — взмолилась Эмма. Выражение отвращения не сходило с лица Регины, когда она перешагивала через мертвые тела, не замерев и на секунду перед телом Генри.

Она взмахнула перед лицом Эммы чем-то блестящим и злобно ухмыльнулась.

— И зачем мне помогать тебе, когда нам так весело?  
Эмма ахнула, когда поняла, что в руках Регины зажат кинжал.  
— Я не понимаю, я думала, ты лучше этого, — прокричала она.

Регина изумленно фыркнула.

— О, моя дорогая Эмма, конечно, я лучше этого — то, что ты заставила меня сделать, разрывает мне сердце. Вернее, разорвало бы, если бы я не вырвала его.  
Она обернулась к Эмме, чтобы та увидела зияющую дыру с левой стороны груди, там, где должно быть сердце, и закричала в ужасе.

Эмма заворожено наблюдала за тем, как Регина подняла собственное сердце и медленно раздавила его руке.

— Как ты могла, Эмма! Я думала, ты любила меня, а теперь… теперь ты лишь монстр, чудовище, неспособное любить, — прокричала она, прежде чем сердце, не выдержав, обратилось в пыль.

Эмма едва могла дышать, глядя, как женщина, которую она любила, рассыпается в прах в нескольких шагах от нее. Она сопротивлялась изо всех сил, когда почувствовала сильное давление где-то в груди, она вырывалась, слепо размахивала кулаками, пытаясь сбежать, а потом в глаза ударил яркий свет.

— Эмма, прекрати, ты лишь навредишь себе! — голос Регины звучал словно издалека, и Эмма направилась к источнику.  
— Регина, ты жива! — выдохнула Эмма, когда, открыв глаза, обнаружила, что находится в гостевой спальне Регины.

Та смотрела на нее со странной смесью жалости и заботы, пока Эмма пыталась разобраться в своих воспоминаниях.

— Снова эти сны? — спросила Регина, ласково убирая с ее лица прядь светлых волос.

Вот нахлынули воспоминания о том, как она стала темной, убивала людей, как Генри поцеловал ее в лоб, разрушая проклятье.

— Что произошло? — тихо спросила она. Не все воспоминания вернулись на свои места, она по-прежнему не помнила, что случилось после того, как Генри разрушил проклятье. Эмма попыталась сесть, но Регина толкнула ее обратно.  
— Ты не помнишь? — обеспокоенно спросила Регина.  
— Нет. Помню лишь, как Генри сломал проклятие, — ответила Эмма. Она чувствовала себя странно, а в теле, казалось, чего-то не хватает. Она пошевелила ногам и сжала кулаки, но так и не смогла понять, что же произошло, поэтому отбросила на время все мысли и попыталась сосредоточиться на том, что говорила Регина.  
— Тебя изгнали, Эмма. Прекрасные выслали тебя за пределы Сторибрука и оставили меня здесь, чтобы я заботилась о тебе, — Регина говорила что-то еще, но Эмма слышала лишь, что ее семья оставила ее, снова, и слово «изгнали» эхом отдавалось у нее в ушах.  
— Почему?! — горестно воскликнула она. В этом не было смысла, они обещали, что всегда будут рядом, чтобы поддержать ее, но сейчас рядом нет никого.

Снова это взгляд, полный жалости и беспокойства, он сбивал с толку, и Эмма почти захотела, чтобы они вернулись к столь привычным вспышкам гнева и едким комментариям.

Потому что, — тихо поговорила Регина, — ты убила Генри.


End file.
